


Mercury’s Love Will Never Fade Away

by teamvanessacloud



Series: Enduring Love [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud
Summary: A rewriting of Sailor Moon Crystal episode 16 to have Ami think of Zoisite as well.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Series: Enduring Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mercury’s Love Will Never Fade Away

Ami Mizuno had been challenged by the second Spectre Sister, Berthier to duel her in a chess match. If Ami won, Berthier would return Sailor Mars. If Berthier won, she would have to hand over “Rabbit.” Hearing that, Ami hesitated to press the timer. She realized that Chibiusa was “Rabbit” and wondered who the little girl really was and why was the Black Moon after her. Either way, failure was not an option.

During the match, Berthier revealed that the pendulum she used made with “Malefic Black Crystal” would tell her anything, even Ami’s thoughts.

“You are afraid, Mercury. Not just for Mars, you are afraid of losing someone again.”

Ami hated to admit it but Berthier was right, she had lost so many important things in both her past and current lives. The Moon Kingdom was destroyed, her father left her and her mother, and she had lost her lover two times.

“I need to focus.” Ami mentally reminded herself.

“Because you were always alone. You know your precious people will not stay with you forever. Poor Mercury…Your fear will come true, that’s your fate. Always and forever. You will be the loser.” Berthier taunted.

“And you will lose everything…Your precious allies, your pride as a Sailor Guardian…”

Berthier’s taunts were getting the best of her as she thought of her father, Sailor Mars, the fallen Moon Kingdom, and in the back of her mind, she thought of Zoisite. The intimidation from the enemy caused her to drop a white chess piece.

Then suddenly a voice exclaimed “Ami-chan!”

Ami’s blue eyes widened as she heard her friend, Usagi, call out to her.

Usagi encouraged “Pull yourself together, Ami-chan!”

Ami teared up as she saw Usagi waving to her and her previously pouting mouth broke into a smile. “Everyone...” she thought to herself.

Ami wiped her tears and recomposed herself. She made good recovery in the chess match.

“You are right. I’m alone. One day, I might have to say goodbye to my precious people.”

Ami had already separated from Zoisite without a proper goodbye.

“But there’s no need to feel sad.”

Zoisite had always lifted her spirits, he would not have wanted her to be sad.

“I know our hearts were connected in those happy moments.”

Ami remembered when she was a little girl, playing chess with her father.

“Even if we become separated, the love I received from them will never fade away.”

Ami thought of her friends and deep in her heart, she thought of the love she received from Zoisite.

Checkmate. She had overcome her doubts and won the match against Berthier.

Even though Ami didn’t dare to admit it out loud, her love for Zoisite and the love she received from him would never fade away. Their love had endured two lifetimes and when fate was kind enough to let them meet again, their love would continue to endure and their love would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> In Sailor Moon Crystal Act 16: Abduction, Sailor Mercury, I was disappointed that Zoisite didn’t show up in Ami’s flashbacks so I rewrote the episode to have Ami X Zoisite.


End file.
